Fragmentos de eternidad
by Lady Jessica White Rose
Summary: InuYasha y los suyos en una aventura, entre acción y batallas tintadas de sentimiento.
1. Una gran batalla

_Hola. _

_Este es uno de los primeros fics de Inu-Yasha que hago, llevo ya 5 capítulos. Son muy cortos para mi gusto, así que intentaré subirlos usualmente. La página se come los guiones y algunos signos de exclamación e interrogación, así que si véis que falta alguno probablemente sea que se me ha colado arreglarlo. _

_Espero que os guste y que me ayudéis a mejorar. _

**Capítulo 1. Una gran batalla. **

Inu-Yasha saltó furiosamente contra las decenas de monstruos empuñando su espada con ambas manos. Miroku no podía usar el maldito agujero de su mano derecha, ya que las avispas de Naraku seguían sobrevolando la zona.

Uno de los violentos seres, de ojos pequeños e hinchados, se separó de su grupo. Su piel amarilla macilenta se arrugó y dejó escapar por todos sus poros un tipo de niebla muy espesa. Veneno. Curiosamente, no se dispersó, sino que se dirigió directamente al medio-demonio. Inu-Yasha respiró confiado, creyendo que no le afectaría, dispuesto a atacar, pero comenzó a toser. ¿¡Se había envenenado!?

Kagome sacó una flecha, tensó el arco, y disparó. A Inu-Yasha. Éste revivió su dolor con Kikyo, las imágenes le pasaron lentamente, como en un sueño. Y un pequeño y casi imperceptible dolor en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar; además respiraba mucho mejor… Miró momentáneamente a Kagome y comprendió que gracias a ella el veneno se había evaporado por una de sus flechas purificadoras, y además la punta de la misma estaba torcida para no hacerle daño…

El medio-demonio sonrió con maldad y despedazó a su adversario con sus garras. Los pocos demonios que quedaban estaban demasiado heridos para presentar algún problema y huyeron. Se acabó, por fin.

- Vaya… - Kagome suspiró – Inu-Yasha¿estás bien?

- Sí¿y tú? – lo preguntó con preocupación, acercándose a ella.

Últimamente Kagome se metía mucho en las batallas, aunque no podía negar que su ayuda le resultaba indispensable.

- Bien, bien, sólo tengo algún que otro rasguño.

Shippo avanzó a saltos hasta Kagome e Inu-Yasha, que se habían sentado en el suelo, apoyados el uno en el otro, exhaustos.

- No lo entiendo – dijo con su vocecita infantil -, los avispas siguen por aquí.

- ¿Qué¡¡Naraku¿¡Dónde estás, desgraciado!? – gritó el hanyou con rabia, levantándose de un salto.

- ¡Al suelo!

- … Kagome. ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!? – reclamó girándose.

Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, vio a Kagome acercándose más a él. La chica le tocó la frente con suavidad y él enrojeció.

- Estás débil ahora… No quiero que te pase nada; debemos curar esas heridas primero…

Inu-Yasha apartó la mirada.

Y entonces lo olió. Aquel olor tan familiar y a la vez tan odiado, que se acercaba a muchísima velocidad hacía el claro donde se encontraban.

- Maldito sea… ¡Huid de aquí, ya! – exclamó, mirando alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Kagome.

- ¡Viene Sesshomaru¡¡Miroku¡¡Cuida a Kagome!!

Kagome, extrañamente, empezó a correr junto al monje y al pequeño demonio zorro, sin oponer resistencia, hasta que llegaron a los árboles cercanos.

- ¡Divina Kagome, estamos muy cerca¡Debemos irnos!

- No pienso dejarlo solo – susurró, en un tono muy serio.

- Kagome…

La joven de cabello color azabache se apoyó en un tronco y preparó sus flechas todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras pensaba en cómo estarían Sango y Kirara.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Kirara rugió. Ella y Sango estaban en esa montaña, con Kaede, y mientras ella descifraba el mensaje grabado en la roca, la exterminadora batía cualquier demonio que se acercara, atraído por el fuerte poder mágico que emanaba de la cueva.

Entretanto, en el claro del bosque, Inu-Yasha pensaba. "Estoy agotado… ¡Mierda! No sé si podré con Sesshomaru… Maldito..."

Y de repente llegó; una figura alta, de cabellos plateados más largos aún que los de Inu-Yasha, con un aire vagamente parecido. Llegó caminando, junto a su fiel siervo Jaken. Llevaba arrastrando su espada y la piel de perro en su hombro derecho, como siempre. Sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shippo, que observaba desde la copa de un árbol. Justo debajo, Kagome estaba lista para disparar.

- Miroku… ¿Puedes encargarte de Jaken?

- Claro… - aceptó el monje, algo sorprendido – Tengo ganas de machacar a ese enano verde – acabó, cerrando los ojos de forma mística.

- ¿¡Qué quieres ahora, desgraciado!? – dijo Inu-Yasha, escupiendo las palabras.

Muere.

Sesshomaru se lanzó a pocos centímetros de su hermano, haciendo que retrocediera con pasos algo torpes por sus heridas.

- ¡Ahora sentirás el poder de la Tessaiga!

Inu-Yasha blandió la espada, y Sesshomaru la paró con un simple movimiento de brazo.

- ¡Inu-Yasha está muy débil! – murmuró con crispación Kagome, tensando el arco y apuntando.

Parece que Sesshomaru bloquea los ataques y lo agote, pero no le golpea…

La flecha de Kagome salió con energía e increíblemente, Sesshomaru no logró evitarla. Lo traspasó por el pecho como un rayo de luz y lo hirió ante su mirada atónita. Indudablemente le hizo daño, porque Sesshomaru escupió algo de sangre, pero la ignoró deliberadamente y alzó una mano en dirección a Inu-Yasha. Éste le volvió a agarrar por uno de los brazos, intentando herirle por detrás, pero su hermano lo empujó y el medio-demonio salió disparado hacía atrás, colgando en el aire, inmovilizado.

- Qué… ¿qué… me has… hecho? – dijo Inu-Yasha, intentando moverse con todas sus fuerzas.

Sesshomaru sólo sonrió de medio lado. Cerró el puño e Inu-Yasha se retorció de dolor.

- ¡¡¡Suéltale!!! – y Kagome volvió a disparar, furiosa, y la flecha fue tan veloz que volvió a acertar. Inu-Yasha cayó al suelo terriblemente dolorido.

- ¡Maldita humana!

Fue hasta Kagome y la agarró del cuelo con una sola mano, y la elevó. Shippo y Miroku se lanzaron hacía él, pero Sesshomaru soltó una onda de energía y salieron despedidos.

Kagome estaba enrojeciendo por la presión, se iba a ahogar si continuaba así… Inu-Yasha no dejaba de dar gritos, maldiciéndole y diciéndole que la dejara, que lo iba a matar, y arrastrarse hacia él todo lo rápido que podía, pero no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¡¡Sesshomaru!!... Te… te lo suplico – pidió, desesperado.

Kagome dejó de dar patadas. Sesshomaru paseó la mirada por todos, clavándose un instante más en su hermanastro, sorprendido por su súplica, y soltó a la estudiante. Ella cayó y comenzó a toser, frotándose el cuello…

- Todavía no moriréis.

Y Sesshomaru se fue planeando, seguido de un magullado Jaken.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Muy breve¿verdad? A partir del quinto intentaré alargarlos más.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic.


	2. Sesshomaru

_Dos capítulos en un día, para que veáis como va a desarrollarse la trama. Este capítulo es aun más corto que el anterior (...), pero es que si ponía éste junto al tercero no encajaba bien. _

_Espero que os guste._

_Disclaimer: Obviamente, todo lo que os suene pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 2. ¿Sesshomaru? **

"Han pasado cuatro días. Me siento… culpable… Por dejar que Kagome estuviera a punto de morir… Otra vez…"

Inu-Yasha estaba tumbado en una esterilla dentro de la vieja cabaña donde tiempo atrás también le encerraron por su bien. Podía ver el cielo estrellado a través de un ventanuco. Nadie diría que ese cielo brillante había observado tristezas y engaños, mentiras y sobornos, guerras y muerte…Que en esa época podían suceder miles de cosas que en el futuro apenas serían meros recuerdos, que todo desaparecía y sería sustituido por elementos extraños…

- ¡Hola! – saludó Kagome, entrando con alegría.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? – preguntó, de malhumor.

- No seas así, Inu-Yasha. Alegra esa cara.

- Oye… ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí… - pero su cara mentía, cruzada por una doloroso corte en la mejilla, causado por alguno de los monstruos.

Estuvieron un rato hablando.

Sango y Kirara ya habían vuelto, pero desgraciadamente el significado de la roca seguía siendo todo un misterio, no había nada en claro, y el motivo de que hubieran ido allí era de que corría un rumor: "la roca azulada cuyo contenido revela el secreto oculto de la piedra de las cuatro almas está junto al origen de los monstruos." Consiguieron descubrir que ese "origen" era dónde nació Naraku, así que fueron a la cueva de Onigumo, y un escrito escondido les guió hasta la montaña.

Horas después, la Luna vagaba por el cielo y todos dormían, excepto Inu-Yasha. Salió afuera, caminando despacio por encima de la hierba, cuyo color se oscurecía a medida que avanzaba la noche. Sus heridas seguían imposibilitándole estar seguro. Era consciente de que si fuera un humano estaría muerto, y por eso estaba preocupado por los demás. Estaban heridos, sí, y mucho, pero no se habían quejado ni una sola vez. Y todo era su culpa… Hacía casi dos semanas que había escuchado donde estaba la verdadera guarida de Naraku, y fue allí con todos a regañadientes, ya que habían querido acompañarle tanto sí quisiera como sí no. Inu-Yasha lo persiguió incansablemente durante una larga semana, pero Naraku sólo huía. En esos siete días nadie lo abandonó. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Todos permanecieron a su lado, mas Naraku se cansó de ser encontrado una y otra vez, y envió a muchos esbirros a luchar contra ellos.  
Ese era el motivo de que ahora estuvieran allí, cansados, manchados de sangre. "Y para rematar, ese mal nacido de Sesshomaru fue a matarme como un cobarde… ¡Maldito desgraciado!", pensó, con ira, y dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a un árbol. Notó el dolor punzante en sus manos. Ciertamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Poco después, su desarrollado sentido del olfato le advirtió de la presencia de Sesshomaru, mezclada con sangre. Dudó entre correr en su busca y desgarrarle o avisar a los otros. "Puedo perfectamente con Sesshomaru…" Y echó a correr. Lo que no sabía es que Kagome lo estaba mirando, y saldría detrás de él enseguida.

- ¡¡Sesshomaru¡Sal de tu escondite…!

Inu-Yasha calló de repente. Sesshomaru, su hermano demonio, avanzaba penosamente mientras iba dejando un hilo de sangre.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – preguntó con incredulidad.

- Inu-Yasha… Vete antes de que mate… - murmuró. Jaken no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco Rin.

- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó una carcajada – Eres tú el qué va a morir¡mírate!... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- A ti no te importa… - Sesshomaru tosió; seguía avanzando a un paso tan lento que no parecía él. De pronto se detuvo y miró a Inu-Yasha con frialdad – Si no quieres que termine de rematarte, vete…

- ¡¡Te mataré, Sesshomaru¡¡Garras de acero!!

Saltó dispuesto a terminar con la vida de ese demonio que tanto odiaba, pero Sesshomaru bloqueó el ataque y lo empujó.

- Veo que sigues débil y tan lento como siempre.

- ¡Maldito…!

- ¡¡Inu-Yasha!! – gritó una voz femenina.

El hanyou se giró y vio a Kagome, casi sin aire, después de correr lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Kagome¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- No… puedes… matarle…– dijo, tomando aire entre palabra y palabra.

- ¿¡Por qué no¡Intentó matarte!

- Está muy herido…

Inu-Yasha chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya, vaya… - Sesshomaru cada vez hablaba con voz más baja – Sigues siendo un inútil medio-demonio dominado por una humana. Que… patético…

Sesshomaru se alzó cuán largo era, con la dignidad y la elegancia propia de él. Se mantuvo firme unos instantes, sin cambiar su expresión, hasta que sus esfuerzos se agotaron y perdió la conciencia.


End file.
